The Accursed Library
Description and History Starters should be familiar with what is the Library. The accursed library is a magical library, with a black and red color scheme. When a player opens the door in the door step, they are transported the entry foyer of the Library. This room is rather small, maybe 15 ft across, with a immaculately clean, but utterly abandoned desk, as if the world most attentive but invisible secretary work there. There is a door way a little beyond the desk, and by the red ambient light, a sing large book on a pedestal, can be seen, the light shining off of silvery pages. The room beyond the welcoming hall. The Great book, stands on a pedestal made of carved ivory. next to the pedestal is a stand with a single silver bell. Ringing the bell transports the ringer back to where they entered from, but just after the point at which the door has disappeared, normally only minutes after they entered. Reading the book can yield useful if cryptic information, if the reader succeeds on a charisma saving throw of dc 10+1/3 character level. A failed roll provided the reader with useful seeming information, but will guide them to a section of the library where a severely cursed item lies. Regardless of the results, the reader becomes exhausted. The Welcoming hall has 4 doors. 1.- foyer 2-4. clock wise from the foyer, lead to a great hall of books. The Halls When advancing from welcoming chamber, there are 3 doors, but the general nature of the halls is that of a chaotic sprawling maze of bookshelves. The shelves start about 6 feet tall, and grow steadily taller, reaching up into the cavernous roof, which also steady extends, from about 10 feet all the way up. Sprinkled along the shelves are a variety of bottles of strange colors, twisted lumps of metal, or weird gems. Feel free to describe whatever strange and monstrous things you think might make an appropriate decoration. Anytime a player talks, lifts something off the shelf, or does something(dangerous), roll a d20( or better yet have a variety of d20 rolls pre rolled. On a nat 1, the party has gained the attention of a silent one, which should soon make its monstrous appearance before the party. The description of the monster is totally free in GM discretion, as are its exact hunting styles and attack details. The Silent One should be fast enough to out run, if fled thoroughly, but will pursue the party until is has claimed the one who failed the check, or they ring the bell to escape. If a player is returning to the library for the 3rd or more time, they feel something at the Great Book calling out to them offering them power. Notes There are no sights to the out side, of the library. despite the frequently seen stain glass windows, the glass is fogged making seeing though it impossible. The magic and intelligence of the library prevents any fire, or destruction of properly (excluding normal monster which may be seen) from taking root, and functioning. Events Monsters, and Dangers Maps Maps are here, made in paint and scaled at 1 pixel = 1 square on the board. maps may change or have additional options added. Locations Hidden on the second floor of the library there is a red wod door. beynd the door is a bright clean room with a giant polished stone like a black marble. This room is the heart of the library. Those who have visited * Saoirse Bryne (3) (warlocked, Missions, bring people to the library, have library items used by players. Place 4 stones around the overworld, to expand the libraries knowledge of the larger world.) * Bairus (1) * Arsen falone (1) * Pete (2) * Brigga (1) * Grognak(1) * Lyle (2) * Lora-lie (1) * What ever you want (1) *Bacon (1) *